Your Past is Calling
by kirstyymclean
Summary: Erin's future in a domestic life but what happens when a familiar face comes crawling back, will her relationship survive? Will she be forgiven and move on?


It was her first day of school. _What? Where's the time gone?_ There she is brown eyes, freckles and all sitting in front of me, arguing about what she wants to wear.

"Baby..." I hear his voice at the door "almost ready to go?" He asked excitedly, his brown hair swept back like a quiff, his eyes sparkling in the light.

I opened my mouth to speak but little miss Ellie got to it before me "we're almost ready daddy, just give us a minute" was all she said in her usual angelic voice.

I just laugh, standing up to leave her to it, making my way towards the man I married less than 2 years ago "hi" I mumbled pressing my lips against his quickly.

"Hi Er..." He whispered back, pulling me into a warm hug. I let my head fall against his hard chest.

"You know I think she's gonna be at that for while and we've got 30 minutes until we have to leave..." He said smirking down at me "if you know what I mean" he added with a slight wink.

"Brad..." I laugh, rolling my eyes at the hunk of a man in front of me "stop it, we had enough fun this morning" I sass squeezing past him landing a swift smack on his butt.

His face makes a distinct 'o' as he grips his butt cheek, laughing and overreacting as always. His arm reaches over to pull me back to him the moment a loud "MOMMY!" comes from the bedroom.

"Duty calls" I say cheekily waving my hand through his perfect hair before he can say anything.

"I'm going to schoooolll, I'm going to schooolll" the little blond girl sang in her carseat behind Erin and Brad as they pulled up towards the big elementary school doors.

Brad looked in the middle mirror and exclaimed "we're here kiddo!" which brought an even bigger smile on little Elizabeth's face.

She wriggled in the carseat, desperate to get out as Erin opened the door and unclipped the buckles keeping her little girl safe "Okay lets get in there cutie" she beamed taking her daughters hand moving swiftly into the school, Brad just behind lugging the bags.

"Mrs McHeard" a petite, brown haired woman shouted over the crowd of new students and parents in the playground. Erin's head popped up "Miss Eadie, hi it's nice to see you again" she greeted, politely shaking the teachers hand.

"You too..." The woman replied, her eyes searching for the little girl she remembered so vividly from her induction before the summer "ahh, there she is Miss Ellie McHeard"

Ellie's head shot up at the familiar sound of her teachers voice as she wriggled free of her mothers' hold to give the young woman a forceful hug. She laughed gripping onto the floral blouse she wore "hi Miss Eadie, I'm in your class!" The blonde exclaimed looking up into her deep blue eyes.

Miss Eadie smiled and let out a small giggle answering " I know you are sweetheart, lets get you inside" as she took hold of her small, chubby hand.

"Bye Mommy" the cutie shouted waving "bye Daddy, love yous"

Erin took a deep breath watching her baby go, speechless for a moment as Brad shouted "we'll see you later superstar" and blew her a farewell kiss.

They sat at the little park bench as they do every week just minus one important little girl.

"You know we have 5 hours to ourselves, neither of us are working so how about we head home and have a little more fun" Erin suggested leaning closer to her husband, knowing how she can effect him.

His eyes glazed over, taking a deep breath before letting out a small groan "hell yeah" he decided smiling ear to ear.

Just as they went to move a sudden noise of a familiar voice filled Erin's ears "hey!..." It said as she turned around and saw a man running towards her "Erin is that you?" He questioned taking his first full look at the women.

 _Oh shit... that was the only thought going through her head._

"Baby..." She said turning back to her husband "can you go get the car for me and I'll meet you at the fountain" she asked quickly, trying desperatly to get him away from the shouting man approaching them.

Brad's eyes wandered over her shoulder watching the strange man, looking at his wife protectively "uhh, you sure?" He questioned unsure what was going on.

Her head bumped up and down giving him the answer he need "ok just holler if you need me beautiful" he said placing a quick kiss on her lips whilst his hand cupped her contoured face as she murmured a slight "thank you".

Erin let out the breath she didn't realise she was holding as she watching his muscular figure disappear looking over his shoulder a few times, before she turned back to the bright blue eyes she hadn't seen in years.

"Oh my god it is you" the man said in awe, looking her up and down a few times taking in the sight in front of him

Erin's eyes wandered the same way his did, he had changed, not much, but he had. A little more muscular, more ashy coloured hair but the same blue eyes.

"Jay.." She sighed looking into those eyes for the first time "you know this isn't the best time for me" she pushed as he came a little closer.

His eyes shot open in disbelief "Erin, I tried calling you everyday for 2 years and you never picked up..." His voice paused "not once did you say I'm alive, that's all I wanted to know"

The guilt and sadness shone through her eyes as she whispered "I know..." taking a deep breath " I just couldn't face you Jay, it was too hard" her voice cracked at the end.

That was when she knew all this time he had waited for her but she had moved on, she had left him behind and never looked back and she felt all the memories she had hidden away for so long were suddenly coming back, hitting her like a tsunami whispering "I'm sorry"

 **Well guys I'm back, what do you think?**

 **It's just an idea, I was thinking of doing a one shot** **series, but I'd need some prompts from you all.**

 **Don't** **forget to review!**

 **~kirsty**


End file.
